


I'm Alive

by LeedlingwithRageHappy



Series: Prompt Challenge 2016 [5]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Robots & Androids, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, On Hiatus, joelay - Freeform, more characters may come, practice writing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 03:42:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6639994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeedlingwithRageHappy/pseuds/LeedlingwithRageHappy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joel's life as a robotics expert has always been interesting although somewhat mundane until he meets RAY, an android that will change his life in ways he never thought possible</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Alive

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt #33: A story set 100 years in the future

_Wake up._

The gentle whisper of the words brought a haze over Joel’s mind and he felt a soft hand stroke his arm. It was so pleasant that Joel almost didn’t want to open his eyes to start the day ahead of him. He wanted to stay with the voice and touch, holding onto it until the end of time. 

_Wake up._

Sunlight blasted Joel in the face and he grumbled as he tugged his blanket over his head.

“Sorry, Joel. It’s time to wake up,” a deep voice, unlike the one in his dream, greeted Joel while the man’s blankets were being tugged off his body. 

Sighing, Joel rolled out of bed and sat at the edge, staring out at the skylight before him. The floor to ceiling windows gave Joel the sight of the busy city as hovercrafts zoomed past the glistening tiles of the buildings, everyone always in a rush to just get somewhere.

“It’s fine, JACK,” Joel yawned and checked by his feet before walking over to his closet, only then to be bombarded by small hovering orbs with antennas that repeated his name over and over in tiny voices. “Morning everyone,” Joel smiled and ruffled through his closet.

“Guys, scram,” JACK boomed and immediately, the small orbs zipped from the room. Grateful, Joel nodded towards empty space and finally emerged from the bedroom, dressed and ready to greet the rest of the house.

A chorus of different voices spoke their hellos to Joel as he made his way to the kitchen and he greeted all with a smile before settling down at a thin, white table. Looking out at his living room, Joel noted how well his roommates got along. 

The gray cyborg and floating cube with a screen were commenting on the city as they looked out another series of large windows, while one of the small orbs was engaged in a chess game with an older model of a robot that, frankly, looked quite cartoonish. Joel honestly couldn’t believe he had made that model and was glad he had improved since then, though deep down, he was still proud for making it in the first place. 

As other varieties of robots, cyborgs, and androids worked their way around Joel’s penthouse, the man began digging into the breakfast that had been prepared for him while tapping on the table to bring up various websites. 

Joel’s fingers slid effortlessly across the large screen as he read up on how Anacorp, the company he worked for, was announcing their new line of androids. 

“Incoming message,” JACK suddenly interrupted and Joel looked up to see a video message being played from headquarters.

“Hey, Joel. Burnie here. Just wanted to let you know that you’ll be testing out the new androids today. Nothing different from your usual testing, just make sure they’re perfect. See you later.”

The options for REPEAT and REPLY popped up, but Joel waved his hand and the message disappeared. 

“Hmm. Wonder what they’re like,” JACK commented as Joel passively went back to his food. 

“I’ll input their data into you when I get home,” Joel answered, back to being engrossed by the headlines and expressing his disappointment in finances with a scowl. 

Checking the clock, Joel shoveled the rest of the food into his mouth and jogged to the front door. “Keep an eye on everyone, JACK,” he called as he ran out the automated entrance. 

Joel hopped onto the nearest hovercraft outside his apartment complex and was soon off on his way to work, his mind keeping him busy with the prospects of a new prototype to study.

~

When he finally arrived at work, Joel quickly got acquainted in the lab where between his keyboard of mechanics was a window into a room filled with robotic arms and several sealed doors.

“You know the drill,” Burnie commented as he flipped through details on his touchpad. “I don’t know why the company wants them out so quickly. I mean, hell, some of them need to be out in stores today? They’re working us down to the bone. But, hey, if anyone can do it, I know it’s you.”

Joel nodded his agreement, not wanting to boast his skills. After all, he was one of the top scientists responsible for many of the products that came out of the company. Yet, he was left out of the newest androids on claims of, “We just need you in the final testing state for now.” It was confusing to say the least, but Joel felt no need to question authority.

“Well, I’ll see you after work,” Burnie nodded before leaving the room.

Joel waved, still mulling over his thoughts, but decided to shove in away in favor of meeting the new android. 

“All right, CAITI. Whatcha got for me?” he spoke to the computer.

“Good morning, Joel!” The program greeted cheerfully. “How are you and JACK?”

“Pretty good, I think,” Joel smiled. For some reason, CAITI always put Joel in a good mood, even if the program made a mistake. “I’m going to have to do some manual overrides for this test, just a warning.”

“Oh, that’s fine!” CAITI sounded happier than ever and Joel assumed that was due to his new program update that took care of some of CAITI’s bugs. “The new line of androids are called RAY, they’re meant to be whatever a person needs: caregiver, friend, assistant, laborer, you name it. They’ve also been installed with a randomization package so no two RAYs are alike. I’ll turn myself over now and let you take over!”

A loud beep sounded in the room and the controls turned on allowing Joel to type in a few passcodes before the testing began. With quick typing, Joel began the assembling process while he asked the androids a series of questions. As the questions were answered, features became randomized as well before Joel approved the android and sent it through. Joel was fascinated by how realistic the new androids were that at moments, he forgot that he was even working with something that wasn’t human at all. 

After a quick lunch break, Joel was proud to see he had already released more than his usual number and mindlessly typed in the assembly code for the next android. 

“Name?” Joel asked while examining a different screen.

“RAY,” a gentle voice spoke, but Joel thought nothing of it as he had already heard ones with different accents and tones.

“Okay, and date of assembly.”

“September 15, 2116.”

Joel nodded his approval and set in the randomization coding for the android to begin reading.

“Do you understand the coding?” Joel asked and looked up at the android as it changed from a mannequin-like figure to one with a slender build and dark hair. 

The android nodded and looked at Joel directly. “Can I give myself facial hair?”

“If that’s what you want,” Joel motioned and watched more features come to life. 

Before long, the android looked like a young man of Latino origins, looking over the skin on his arms and hands as well as the room around him. However, for Joel, that was normal as many products had a curiosity program coded into them. 

“Okay, so, RAY, what’s your purpose?” Joel spoke to the android, who jumped as if he forgot Joel was there.

“My purpose?” the android blinked. “Well, I don’t know yet.”

Joel’s glance shot up from the keyboard, having never heard that answer from anything he had tested and he waited to hear what would come next.

“I mean…I was just created. I haven’t even had a chance to live yet. How can I possibly know my purpose?” 

Taking a moment to collect himself, Joel then shook his head and quickly typed in another code. “Shit,” he whispered, realizing that what he had was no ordinary android.

Androids weren’t supposed to feel emotions even if they could show them. Everything was hardwired to be controlled but this RAY was displaying something too human. It terrified and fascinated Joel all at once, however, he still had a job to do and was left with little choice.

“Wait, what are you doing?” RAY asked with a small voice as metal claws came in through series of holes. 

Joel wanted to explain, but since the android would be taken apart soon it wouldn’t matter. He could only watch as the android shrank back from the claws and desperately tried to prevent himself from being dismantled. Joel repeated in his mind that if that android were released, it could easily take over, change everything he ever knew about robotics and maybe cause chaos for the world.

“Please, don’t,” RAY begged as one of his arms was detached. “I don’t want to go, I’m scared.”

Joel tried to look away but he couldn’t tear his face away from RAY’s desperate eyes, seeing a familiarity in them. Before he could stop himself, Joel pressed a blue button near him and the dismantling stopped.

“RAY,” Joel breathed out, his body shaking. “Can you act like the other androids until tonight?”

Seeing an unusual confusion pass through RAY’s face, Joel almost doubted himself until the android hastily nodded. Forcing himself to calm down, Joel slowly typed on the keyboard and watched as RAY was gently put back together. Once finished, RAY looked up at Joel with a small smile.

“Thank you,” he nodded and joined the line of other androids, not taking his eyes off of Joel until he was shipped off with his fellow companions. 

Collapsing back into his chair, Joel ran his hands down his face, not believe what he just did. Letting that RAY through was monumental, maybe costing Joel his job in the future and even threatening the human race. 

He had irrationally decided to observe RAY in his moments of uncertainty and he sat in the silence of the lab, not wanting to continue with the rest of the testing. 

No matter how hard he tried, Joel simply couldn’t clear his mind of the way the android’s eyes looked. It felt as if he had seen his own reflection staring back at him with all of his fears and failures all rolled into one. 

Feeling sick, Joel raced out of the room towards a bathroom where he remained until Burnie found him and finished the rest of the testing for the day.

**Author's Note:**

> This is on an indefinite hiatus. I had some of this fleshed out, but with severe writer's block. If this ever gets finished, it probably won't be for a few months or even years yet.


End file.
